


I swim to honour you

by RikoChanSan



Category: Free!
Genre: AU, Drama, F/F, Friendship, M/M, Merman Nanase Haruka, Romance, merman au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 09:46:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1221667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikoChanSan/pseuds/RikoChanSan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story:  an AU where young children who drown in the ocean or water do not die. Instead they are re-born or turned into water spirits resembling mermen or mer-maid’s</p>
<p>Haru is a young boy who drowned trying to save (and did save) his childhood friend Rin. Haru is then meets a young mer-man the same age called Makoto who looks like Haruka’s imaginary friend who helps him cope with his new life. Rin is left behind and sets his sights on becoming an Olympic swimmer to honour Haru gift of life and Haru’s love for water.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I swim to honour you

**Author's Note:**

> On-going project, might be slow to update

CHAPTER 1: HARU

Haruka Nanase was a reclusive child, he did not like to associate with anyone really, most of the other children at school learnt to leave him alone. Haruka only gave his time and effort to his two passions water and drawing. He often felt as if the water was an extension of himself, his family often joked that he was part merman. That love for the water was reflected in his sole social activity, Haru was one of the most talented swimmers at the Iwatobi swimming club. Samezuka academy one of swimming powerhouse schools, (a joint middle and high school) had already offered him a place that Haruka accepted and would start there after he finished his final year of elementary school. 

Haruka did have a friend once or he thought he did, he was not sure if this person was real or a figment of his imagination. His name was Makoto and he and Haruka went everywhere together, they were two peas in a pod; walking side by side playing happily in the ocean or a small paddle pool in Makoto’s backyard or just sitting playing games together. The visions of green eyes and brown hair are hazy in Haru’s memory now. He is not sure if the boy was real or if he made him up, he just remembers that one day, he thinks he was around 6 or 7 years old Makoto was no longer by Haruka’s side and from then on Haruka was no longer interested in the world outside water and art. Still even six years on some nights the vision of the young boy is so clear and dreams so vivid he could swear that they were real memories.

Haru’s, (his preferred named ) parents were of no assistance in this dilemma every time the topic of Makoto was brought up it was brushed off or the subject was swiftly changed, ending with Haru’s mother trying to encourage him to make some new friends instead of living in his own mind all the time. On the other hand Haru’s grandmother had a slightly different approach. She did not try and convince her grandson either way about Makoto’s existence. She would tell the raven haired boy “If you feel that your friend is real in your heart then that is all that matters, who am I to say who is real and who is not.” This displeased his parent’s for some unknown reason; they felt that the topic of the green eyed boy should be sealed away. 

He supposed his parent’s words were not without merit, he was in his final year of primary school and was swiftly approaching adolesces and he was friendless and if was not for swim practice or school Haru would not bother leaving the house, unless it was to swim the ocean near their house but that hardly counted as being social. However none of these things concerned Haru, he was simply content being able to immerse himself water and dream of the mysterious green eyed boy.  
Dreaming of the boy with the kind smile and warm eyes made Haru sad. He could recall splashing in the shallows with a boy a little shorter than he was with soft brown hair and warm green eyes, clinging to Haru’s blue shirt while putting on a brave face. He feels as though he has to protect the boy as thought the other boy is afraid of the ocean. He can remember wanting to dive into the wide expanse of blue spread out before him but looking at the child on the shore made Haru think twice and decided that staying on the shore with the frighted boy not be so bad. When Haru is pulled from his reverie by a knock on the door telling him to get out the bath the raven hair pre-teen realises he is once again crying over the loss of the green eyed boy. 

Just who is this boy and why does he mean so much to him!?


End file.
